The present disclosure is related generally to seating, desks, tables and other structures for supporting a person or objects. It is particularly useful for all users of standup desks, professionals, academics, programmers, architects, engineers, sailors, cyclists, basically anyone seeking a core workout, or an active seating experience at a desk, with healthier more ergonomic seating options and the like.
It is increasingly well known in the ergonomic office furniture industry that standup desks have the potential to provide a significant healthy benefit for the user. However, as with sitting, standing sedentarily for long periods of time may increase the users risk of developing physical pain and other health issues. As a result, standing desks need to be paired with an ergonomic standing chair that can support the user when fatigued and allow the user to take breaks from standing.
In addition, scientists in the fields of biology, biomechanics, and ergonomics have identified serious health risks—from back pain to increased risk of heart disease and diabetes—that result from sitting in the wrong ergonomic position and from sitting or standing in static positions for extended periods of time. In August of 2016, the American Heart Association published a review of many of this current research in the journal, Circulation. After reviewing this data, they concluded that people should try to “move more and sit less” in order to mitigate the health risks associated with being sedentary for too long. Thus, there is a significant need to design furniture that addresses the health problems associated with seating arrangements that result in poor ergonomic postures and the lack of physical activity/movement. There have been many attempts in the prior art to meet these needs. However, each of the current known prior art standup chairs suffer from at least one of the following problems:                a. They are in the way when not in use.        b. They don't allow easy transitions between sitting and standing or between different positions while seating.        c. Little additional exercise benefit is provided by the chair.        d. There is no sit-up, back extension, or stretching exercise capability provided by the chair.        e. Foot rests are often uncomfortably located directly below the chair, which is ergonomically undesirable. Further, no footrests are available that extend in front of the user.        f. They do not include multiple footrests that support the user while sitting in a variety of postures.        g. They do not include footrests and pegs that can be used while standing to facilitate more dynamic and ergonomic standing positions.        h. They do not include an ergonomic seat pan that is designed to optimally position and actively rotate the pelvis and support the spine in more than one healthy sitting or leaning posture.        i. Lack of ease of storage and transport.        
Numerous companies manufacture seating solutions that attempt to solve some of the problems listed above. Some of these are designed to provide more active seating and encourage movement for the user at both regular and standing height desks, and some are designed to provide seating options specifically for standing height desks. While they each have unique features and benefits, none of them provide a solution that is able to address all of the foregoing problems. In addition, none are designed to provide the type of exercise that the chair of the present disclosure provides. They also do not optimally allow desk workers to move easily between a wide variety of seated and standing positions so that they can be more active throughout the work day and thus mitigate some of the health risks associated with static sitting or standing for long periods of time. While many of these products are able to support you in a few different postures (e.g., sitting and standing, or sitting and leaning), none of them are able to support you in the full range of sitting, standing, perching, and leaning postures that the present disclosure provides.
Despite the foregoing efforts in the prior art, there is still a need to provide easy transitions between sitting and standing or between different ergonomic positions while seating. There is a demand for providing additional exercise benefit capabilities such as sit-up, back extension, and stretching exercises. There is a need for a foot rest that is more comfortably located in front of the chair for better ergonomics. There is also a need for adding multiple foot rests and a more ergonomic seat design that allow you to increase the range of healthy supported sitting positions available to the user and thus inspire movement between a variety of postures. This need includes adding foot rests that can be used while standing. This need also includes having a seat designed to allow the rotation of the pelvis in the anterior and posterior directions, with adjustable mechanical resistance. This provides significant musculoskeletal benefit to the spine by allowing movement and by making it easier to position the pelvis and back in healthy neutral ergonomic postures that reduce the strain on the spine and its supporting muscle groups. There is also still a need for a chair that is easy to store and carry. In conclusion, there is a need for all of the foregoing to be provided in one chair.